Romeo (Roman x Neo)
by ThatPersonThatDraws
Summary: Roman and Neo are living together, still commiting their crimes in the kingdom of Vale. Join these two, from the inside of their lives, and find out what they really are up to most of the time.
1. Chapter 1 - Movie Night

Movie Night.

Every Friday at 8 Pm. Neo would always wait on the couch for her partner in crime to come home. It was part of her daily routine. She loved to cuddle in the lap of her lover, often falling asleep on top of him. The young girl sighed and watched the clock impatiently. Each passing second felt like hours to her. Standing up, Neo walked over to the fridge, searching for some ice cream, only to remember that Roman had to steal more today since she ate the last tub of it. Neo pouted and slammed the freezer shut, looking for something sweet to eat. On top of the counter rested a jar of cookies. Neo's pink and brown eyes lit up at the sight of them. Just one problem. She couldn't reach.

After several attempts of climbing the counter only to fall off, pointless acrobatic manuvers, and using her pink step stool that Roman had got her, she gave up. She ended up walking back to the couch, plopping down and folding her arms across her chest.

8:47

Roman was still not home yet.

'What could be taking him so long?' Neo wondered. Never had he been so late! And then the door opened. Roman stepped inside, holding three tubs of ice cream and some bags.

"Sorry I'm late Neo, the cops were on me and Mercury was no help at all" The ginger explained to her.

Neo huffed and looked away from him, trying to express her annoyance. "Neo, come on, don't give me that..."Roman said. Neo refused to move, huffing once more and pouting. "I know" He sighed. "Another hour of cuddle time" Neo glanced up, putting up three fingers. "Three hours? Neo you know I don't have time for--" Roman started before being cut off by Neo's slightly hurt glare. "Oh alright...three it is" The ice cream colored girl smiled, running up to Roman and hugging him (while snatching a tub of ice cream from him).

*-*

Neo sat comfortably in Roman's lap, watching the Emotiocon Movie with him and eating a tub of Neopolitan ice cream. "Neo, don't eat the whole thing in one shot" Roman warned. "You're going to make yourself sick" Neo shrugged him off and ate quicker, just to be a tease. Roman shook his head, taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Neo watches him carefully, not exactly pleased with the fact he just took some of her ice cream. Roman stuck his ice cream covered tounge out at her. Neo lightly blushed and pouted once again. Quickly, she reached up to kiss him, taking any ice cream he had in and on his mouth away. Roman chuckled while Neo licked any excess ice cream off her lips.

As the movie soon drew to a close, a tiny yawn could be heard. Roman looked down to watch the tiny figure sitting in his lap fall asleep. He gently stroked her hair until her soft breathing indicated she was fully asleep. He carefully picked her up and lifted her to her room, laying her down gently. He pulled the covers over her body, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Good night Neo"


	2. Chapter 2 - Tummy Troubles

After the movie last night, the apartment was completly quiet.

Roman could be found in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee for himself and Neo, seeing as they would need to go along with the day's activities. He watched the machine do its job, listening to the gentle hum of it. Soon enough, the cup was completley filled with the brown, caffinated drink.

"Neo!" Roman called out for his parnter. "Its time to get up!"

Normally after hearing these words, Neo would be rushing in front of him like a dog being called to its trainer. Yet today, Neo was nowhere to be seen. "Neo?" The ginger looked around for any sign of her. "Come on we don't have time to play games, we have things to do..."He grumbled slightly walking toward her room door. Roman gently knocked, and after a few moments, got no sign of Neo being awake at all. Opening the door carefully, Roman looked inside. Upon a pink bed, lay a tiny figure with two miscolored blankets on top of it.

Roman walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Neo come on, I made coffee if you're so tired, now get up" He told the mound. Several seconds past, and the mound didn't respond. At this point, Roman pulled on the blanket, only to reveal the young girl curled up in a tiny ball, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Neo? Is something wrong?" Neo wanted to say yes, to do anything else to explain the pain she was in, yet the only sound she would make was a small whimper as she looked up at him. "Neo..."Roman started, "I told you that you shouldn't have eaten that whole ice cream tub! Now you've went a gotten yourself sick..."He scolded. Neo curled up further, listening to Roman scold her. Part of her knew that it was because he cared so much for her, but it made her sad nonetheless. Soon, pink and brown eyes met green. Roman sighed, running his fingers through her pink hair. "I'll cancel today's plans...I'll tell Cinder you're sick and we can stay here" Neo's heart dropped. She never missed any crime related activity, and hated the thought of it. She sat up to try and protest, but her raging stomach made her lay right back down. "Ugh, now I have to take care of a big baby..." Roman sighed, trying to fake disapointment. Neo let off a half smile.

Roman stood by Neo's side the entire day, going to get her water when she's thirsty and getting her food when she finally wanted something. Roman looked over at Neo, who was trying to keep up a smile for him. He leaned over and kissed hee forehead. "You don't have to pretend for me" He softly spoke. "I know this hurts you" Neo nodded quickly, which on her part was a bad idea. The ice cream haired girl gagged, covering her mouth with her hand. Roman noticed, and about as fast as Ruby, placed a bucket in front of her and held her hair back as she released what was left in her stomach. He rubbed gentle circles on her back and she panted heavily. "Easy there Neo...we don't want you to lose an organ" He laughed. Neo shot him a playfully glare as she wiped her mouth with a tissue. "Jokes aside, here" He said, handing her a water bottle. Neo smiled a thank you and took small sips of the water. "Ya know, I'm your hero really" Roman smuggly stated. Neo raised her eyebrow and set the water down. "I just saved your bedsheets and I saved myself more laundry!" He smirked. Neo threw one of her pillows at his face, directly hitting her target. The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing. The most adorable sound that filled the room, was Neo's whisper giggling. Roman felt heat rise to his cheeks as he watched her enjoy a laugh.

-Several Hours Later-

"Neo come on!" The girl dived under her blanket to escape want she refered to as "the spoon of tourture""Neo Come on, it isn't so bad, and you want to get better don't you?" Roman tried convincing her. Neo poked her head out of the blanet and stuck her tounge out at him before hiding once again. Roman smirked as an idea sparked in his head. "Looks like I'll have to eat **all** the ice cream we have left since you can't~" He teased. Neo popped right out of the blanket, her jaw dropping. Roman took this chance, shoving the spoonfull of medicene in her mouth and pinching her nose so she was forced to swallow. Neo glared at him as the bitter liquid went down her throat. "Hey, its the only way you would take it" He tried to smile and offer her a water bottle. She snatched it from his hands, not stoping her glare. "Alright alright" He sighed. "I owe you a fudge bar for that" Neo's glare turned into a smile within seconds.

"Alright...this is where I take my leave, you need to be at to 100% tomorrow" Neo huffed and gave him a sad look. He already knew what she was asking for. He smiled and climbed on the other side of her bed. Neo curled up against his chest, taking an arm off her stomach to wrap around him and closing her eyes. "Just promise you won't puke on me? I just got this tailored" Neo punched him in the arm. "Alright alright fine" He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"But seriously, try not too"


End file.
